In Trouble
by Sinful Princess
Summary: Rated M for this and later chapters. R&R?
1. Caught

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.

Pair: Miyagi & Shinobu

Warning: Lemon, fluff. If you don't like this kind of thing, get off my fanfic! Oh, and lots of OOCness! XD  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Miyagi rubs his temples as he looks down at the pile of paperwork on his desk. He'd just spent the past two hours picking them up off the floor and putting them back in order. He can thank his lover for the extra overtime.

Shinobu had come bursting through the door into Miyagi's office, shoving Miyagi against his desk, knocking all the papers to the floor, as Shinobu shyly, but roughly rams his lips into the professor's, and then things just kept getting hotter, until three hours later when Shinobu leaves, sweaty and limping.

'That brat is so pushy when he wants sex, but I guess that's one of the reasons I love him..' Miyagi takes a drag of his cigarette, placing the papers on his desk. "I just don't want to know what the Dean would think if he knew..."

"If I knew what exactly Miyagi?"

Miyagi freezes then slowly turns around to face his boss.

"N-nothing sir! I was just thinking out loud."

The Dean nods and looks over to the couch in Miyagi's office. "Was Shinobu here?" He asks picks up his son's school bag.

"Huh..? Oh.. uh, yeah. He asked me for some help with his literature homework."

"How long ago did he leave?"

"About two hours ago."

"Alright then. Thank you for helping him with his school work. He must have a girlfriend or something, because he just can't seem to concentrate on his homework anymore. I'll take his bag to him. Thanks again Miyagi." The Dean smiles and leaves down the hall.

'I wish you knew why he really asks me for "help" and who his "girlfriend" really is...' Miyagi sighs glancing at the clock. "It's 11:37 already? I better get going too. Knowing that brat he'll be at my place as soon as his father is asleep." He puts out his cigarette and stands from his chair. 'I'm getting to old for all this teenage drama.'

Shinobu is fast asleep on the couch at home when his father gets home.

The Dean looks at his son. 'What are you keeping from me? Miyagi seems to know what it is too, but why don't either of you trust me enough to tell me?' He puts his son's school bag on the floor beside the couch.

At the sound of his school bag hitting the floor, Shinobu wakes up some, but doesn't move so his father will continue to think he's asleep.

"Shinobu... why do you feel you have to keep secrets from me? I just want you to be happy.." The older man brushes some hair off of his son's forehead, thinking out loud.

After his father exits the room, Shinobu quietly gets up, grabbing his school bag, and sneaks out the door. 'I can't tell you why father. You'll be so ashamed of me, plus you may never let me see him again..' He dashes to to his lover's home, trying to shake what his father said.

When he reaches Miyagi's place, he's out of breath, and his eyes are red from crying. Wiping away the tears, he timidly knocks on the door. After waiting a few minutes, he takes out the key Miyagi gave him on the way back from visiting his sensei's grave and unlocks the door.

Throwing his school bag onto the couch, he gets a glass from the cabinets and fills it with grape juice. 'Miyagi, you old bastard, you better get your ass here soon.' Sitting down on the couch, Shinobu flips on the T.V. while sipping his juice. After about twenty minutes, he falls asleep, after taking one of Miyagi's shirts from the closet, and using it as a blanket.

About an hour later, Miyagi enters his house. 'Heh, Shinobu's already here.' Walking into the living room, he picks up his sleeping young lover, turning off the T.V., and carries him to their shared bedroom.

Placing Shinobu on the bed, Miyagi changes into a night shirt and a pair of solid black boxers. Then he climbs into the bed and softly hugs the sleeping boy next to him.

"Daisuki, Shinobu." He kisses the boy's forehead still holding him close, and falls asleep.

The next morning, Miyagi gets up quietly, so that Shinobu can sleep a little longer, and goes into the kitchen to make some coffee.

After about thirty minutes, a very groggy Shinobu enters the kitchen.

"It's good to see you up Shinobu-chin."

"Yeah yeah, good morning to you too."

Miyagi points to a plate with eggs and toast on it. "I made breakfast for you."

"T-thanks." Shinobu blushes some getting a glass of orange juice, then sits at the table to eat, watching Miyagi read the paper.

"You sleep okay Shinobu?" Miyagi asks, his worried eyes hidden behind the paper.

"O-oh.. y-yeah. I slept just fine. No need to worry about me old man, worry about yourself." Shinobu spits out.

"You slept just fine, huh?" Miyagi lowers the paper and stares hard at the teen across the table. "Is that why I found you curled up on the couch clinging to my shirt for dear life?"

"Hmph, shut up, I don't need to explain to you." Shinobu huffs.

"I believe you do." Miyagi stands, putting the paper down, and walks over to his young lover. "Now tell me."

Blushing, Shinobu turns away. "Just something my father said to me, though he thought I was asleep." Tears starting to form in teen's gray eyes.

Miyagi feels a sharp stab in his chest. "Your father was talking to me before I left the office yesterday too. I'll guess he's wondering what you're hiding from him." He puts a hand on the teen's trembling shoulder.

Shinobu looks up at his lover, tears slowly trickling down his flushed cheeks. "That's what he asked, what I'm hiding from him, why I can't trust him with it." He buries his face in his hands, tears leaking out more quickly. "But we both know I can't tell him. I don't want to risk not being able to see you again! If he finds out, you could even get fired." Shinobu's chokes out between sobs.

Miyagi grabs Shinobu's chin, forcing the teen to look at him. "Shinobu, I may love my job, but I wouldn't mind losing it if it meant I could be with you. If your father ever does find out, let me deal with it, I wont let you burden yourself with the thought." He leans down and kisses the shocked teen gently. "I'll deal with it, if the need ever arises."

Shinobu breaks away from Miyagi grasp and looks at the clock. "It's 6:55, we better get going." Miyagi nods and grabs his work bag, tossing Shinobu's school bag to him.

Once they get to the school, Miyagi lets Shinobu out, and goes to park his car. Once his car is parked, he gets out and almost runs face first into the Dean.

"Sorry sir, I wasn't paying attention." Miyagi mutters.

"That's quite alright Miyagi. Shinobu must of left early this morning to go to your house to study before school. I saw him getting out of your car. I hope it doesn't bother you he shows up at your doorstep that early in the morning, if it ever does, tell me, and I'll make sure he gets your permission first." The Dean grins. "I'm glad there's someone in the world he trusts."

"Yeah, kids his age are hard to deal with." Miyagi forces a smile. "Well, I better be getting to work, Hiroki will have my head if I'm late."

The Dean laughs. "Yeah, you don't want the wrath of The Devil Kamijo upon you."

Miyagi laughs too. "Yeah. Well, I'll talk to you later sir." With that, he walks off to get to work.

Wandering dazed into his office, Miyagi walks right into Hiroki, or better known to the students' as 'The Devil Kamijo'.

"What's wrong with you this morning Professor?" Hiroki scoffs, then his face contorts into a look of concern and shock. "Why do you look so out of it today?"

"It's nothing Hiroki, no need to worry about it!" Miyagi fakes a smile, breaking out in a cold sweat.

"Alright then." Hiro shrugs, sitting at his desk.

Miyagi sighs, also sitting at his desk. 'How am I to tell the Dean that I'm dating his 18 year old son?'

"If you're worried about telling the Dean you're dating Shinobu, then don't." Hiro says typing up his lesson for the day.

"I hate how you can read my mind Hiroki." Miyagi laughs.

"It's not that hard when you're suck in a room with that person most of the day most everyday." Hiro sighs.

Miyagi laughs harder. "You're probably right about that Hiroki! Thanks." Miyagi smiles at his co-worker.

"Mhmm." Hiro hums thinking.

The day passes quickly, and when the final bell rings Miyagi smiles waiting for Shinobu to come to his office.

After the school clears out some, Shinobu sneaks into his lover's office and tackles him out of his chair.

Miyagi laughs and holds Shinobu close kissing his forehead, making the teen blush.

"Well, what do you want to "study" today Shinobu-chin?"

"Stop it old man!" Shinobu blushes even deeper. "You damn well know what..."

Miyagi chuckles and kisses his lover hungrily.

Shinobu fists Miyagi's shirt while Miyagi breaks the kiss to remove the teen's blazer and shirt. Shinobu whimpers while Miyagi's hands roam his chest.

Miyagi teases his lovers nipples, smirking at the noises the teen makes every time he pinches, twists, and pulls on the hard pink nubs.

Moving his hands lower, Miyagi unbuttons the caramel haired teen's pants, whispering into the teen's ear. "I hope you're ready for me." Miyagi chuckles as Shinobu gulps.

He slips the teen's pants down to his ankles, and rolls his hips into his young lover, causing the teen to whimper and squirm even more.

Opening a drawer, Miyagi pulls out a tube of strawberry scented lube, and pours it onto his fingers, sliding Shinobu's boxers down with his other hand.

Shinobu clutches tightly onto Miyagi's shirt. "H-hurry up old man." He pants out in frustration.

Miyagi chuckles. "As you wish Shinobu-chin." He forces all three fingers into his young lover, making him yelp and whimper. He starts thrusting his fingers in and out, as Shinobu rocks his hips in time with each thrust.

After 15 or so minutes of preparation, Miyagi pulls out his fingers, and unbuttons his pants, unable to look at his flushed, panting, whimpering lover without wanting to just fuck him for his own pleasure.

"Here." He hands Shinobu the bottle of lube, and the teen nods.

Once Shinobu has smeared the scented goo like substance onto Miyagi's cock, he lays back on the desk spreading his legs as wide as he can, biting his lip in anticipation.

Gasping Shinobu tries to relax as his lover forces himself as deep as possible. Once Miyagi is buried to the hilt inside him, the office door opens, and in steps his father.

All three of them freeze, too shocked to move or talk.

The Dean stands there, analyzing the situation. ' My daughters ex-husband, and my 18 year old son. Having sex. On a desk. In my school.' He smiles. "Well, now I know who Shinobu's "girlfriend" is." He laughs.

Shinobu blushes bright red, burying his face into Miyagi's chest shaking his head violently.

Miyagi smiles down at his lover understandingly, and runs his fingers through the teen's auburn hair.

"Umm.. dad can you leave long enough for us to dress please?" Shinobu asks flustered.

Still laughing his father replies. "Oh, sure sure! I want to talk to you two after wards though." His gaze becomes very serious. Making Miyagi and Shinobu very nervous to leave the room once they've dressed.


	2. Understanding

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.

Warning: OOC? o_o; Uhh.. heh heh ^^;  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Miyagi and Shinobu stare at the door for a few long, dreadful, seconds as they weigh the options.

Miyagi rubs the back of his neck. "Well we can't jump out the window..."

"No shit old man, we're on the second floor." Shinobu glares at the professor.

Miyagi laughs some. "That's why I said we _can't_ jump out the window."

Shinobu blushes alil. "But the only other way out is the door, and my father is out there waiting for us." He blinks back tears. "I don't want him to force you out of my life!" Tears start rushing down his face.

Miyagi hugs the teen tightly. "I wont let him do that Shinobu-chin, I wont let anyone take you from me, no matter how bratty and bitchy you get."

Shinobu shoves Miyagi off. "Way to ruin the moment old man!" The teen blushes some.

Miyagi smiles slightly. "But it's the truth!" He whines jokingly.

Shinobu blushes a bit more, looking away. "Che.."

Miyagi grabs Shinobu's hand. "No matter what, you'll always be mine, now come on, if we stay in here much longer your dad will come in and get us."

Shinobu nods, still red faced.

Fingers intertwined with he lover's, Miyagi opens the door and steps out into the hall, Shinobu close behind.

The Dean is looking hard at them as they walk towards him. "So..? What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Shinobu shrinks behind Miyagi, and Miyagi straightens up and looks his boss in the eyes.

"All I have to say to you sir, is that I love Shinobu, and no matter what you do, you can't change that." Miyagi says, pulling Shinobu from behind him, and holds him close.

Shinobu blushes and whimpers praying his father will except their relationship.

"Shinobu? What do you have to say?" His father questions, eyebrow raised.

"_Don't make me leave him dad! I love him, __please!_" Shinobu sobs, tears rolling down his face, and Miyagi pulls him into a comforting hug.

The Dean puts his hand on his son's shoulder. "What makes you think I would do that Shinobu? I'm just glad you're happy."

Shinobu glances at his father wide-eyed. "So you mean... you're okay with the fact I'm dating Miyagi?"

His father chuckles. "Whether I'm okay with it or not, I can't stop you." He smiles. "Though, I don't mind at all, I had my suspicions."

Now both Miyagi and Shinobu are staring at him wide-eyed, and his smiles widens. "Shocked are we?"

They nod slowly.

"Well, I've found Shinobu's backpack in your office more than once Miyagi, and Shinobu, you've come home smelling of cigarette smoke multiple times." He laughs. "Your mother thought you had started smoking!" His face becomes serious again. "I was hoping one of you trusted me enough to tell me you two where involved together, but I guess you did kinda, having enough guts to have sex together knowing classes had just let out and forgetting to lock the door." He claps Miyagi on the back, ruffles Shinobu's hair and smiles. "But next time lock the door, and if either of you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

Miyagi smiles. "Thank you sir, that means a lot to us." He then smiles at his blushing lover.

"Yeah.. thanks dad.." Shinobu mumbles.

"You're both welcome, just remember what I said." He smiles at his son and the professor. "Oh, and Shinobu, if you want you can just move in with Miyagi."

"What? Really?" Shinobu asks like alil kid being told he can get a puppy.

"Well it's like you live there already." Miyagi points out.

"So why not?" The Dean adds.

Shinobu nearly tackles his father to the ground in a hug. "Thank you dad!"

"Yeah, thanks Mr. Takatsuki." Miyagi says helping the older man up.

He laughs. "I think that's the first time you're ever called my that Miyagi!"

Miyagi smiles alil akwardly. "Well, it seems more fitting now that you know about my relationship with Shinobu."

"Well come on, it's dinner time, and we also have to pack up some of Shinobu's things." Mr. Takatsuki says walking down the hall.

"Right behind you!" Miyagi calls grabbing hold of Shinobu's hand and following the older man to the parking lot.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

0.o I know it's short but I tried. If I get reviews on this chapter asking for a third I'll try to get to it. [I have 4 stories I'm working on and about 5 on back order. =_=;] R&R please!


	3. Fighting

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.

Warning: Just a few. OOC, horrid spelling, bad grammer, blah blah blah. Thank you xMoymoy for letting me know Shinobu's sister's name is Risako. It was a _**big**_ help!  
_

Shinobu smiles at his father. "Thank you dad!" He nearly squeals, glomping his father for the 80th time.

His father laughs, hugging his son. "No problem Shinobu. Now lets get you packed before your mother and sister get home. I don't need them having heart attacks because I'm letting you move in with Miyagi."

The three of them laugh.

"Yeah, I'd hate to see nee-chan's reaction to the fact her ex-husband is my lover, and that you gave me permission to move in with him." Shinobu smiles.

"You'd hate to see my reaction to what okotou-chan?"

Everyone freezes as the two women enter the room.

"What's going on here dear?" Ask the older of the two women.

The dean turns around and smiles at his wife. "Oh nothing."

"Doesn't seem that way to me." Comments his daughter, looking strangely at her ex-husband.

Miyagi smiles warily at his ex-wife.

Both women look at Shinobu, who'd been pale as a ghost since they walked in.

"Shinobu, are you alright?" His mother asks worriedly, putting her hand on his forehead. "You don't have a fever, but maybe you should lay down for a bit." She flashes a soothing smiles.

"I-I'm okay mom, I just didn't think you and nee-chan would be home so soon." Shinobu murmurs.

His mother looks worriedly at him again, but nods. "Okay, if you're sure you're okay."

Shinobu shoots a look to his father that screams; 'Do something!'.

His father smiles and nods, grabbing his wife's hand and leads her into the next room, while his daughter glares at her ex-husband and little brother.

"Dear, I have to tell you something." The dean begins. "Shinobu is moving in with Miyagi. They've been dating for awhile now, and I think it's be easier for them."

Much to his surprise, his wife starts giggling. "I've known they where dating for about a month now, woman's intuition. I think it's great that Shinobu is moving in with Miyagi." She smiles. "They wont have to hide from us anymore."

He smiles back at his wife then frowns slightly. "But how do you think Risako will react? I mean her little brother and ex-husband moving in together, I hope she'll be okay with it."

His wife puts a hand on on her husband's shoulder. "There's nothing she can do to stop them though, so it doesn't really matter."

"I guess you're right. Well we better get him packed up, than we'll all have dinner before they leave."

They smile and go back into the other room.

"Shinobu, finish packing your things, Miyagi you can help him, you too Risako." Say the dean, causing them all to stare at him.

"Where is Shinobu going that he has to pack so much?" Risako questions, pointing to the four duffel bags by the door.

"To live with Miyagi." Her mother chirps happily.

Shinobu starts to panic and nearly faints while Miyagi tries to act normal.

Risako stares at her parents, then at her brother and ex-husband, then back at her parents. "So let me get this straight... Shinobu will be moving in with Miyagi. Dare I ask why?" She looks at her brother, waiting for an answer.

"Uh.. um.. I.. um.." Shinobu mumbles, cheeks flaming red.

Miyagi steps in front of the teen, and up to his ex-wife. "Because we've been dating for nearly 8 months, and you're parents think it's a good idea he just move in with me so he doesn't have to sneak out every night." He states calmly, looking directly into Risako's eyes.

She stumbles back some. "What? How? Why?"

Her father claps her on the back smiling. "None of that is important at this point Risako, now, either help your brother pack, or go help your mother with dinner."

"Yes father." She sighs, and goes to help her mother in the kitchen.

"Well that went better than I thought it would." The dean comments, watching his daughter leave the room.

Miyagi looks at Shinobu with a soft expression. "Lets finish packing what you need, the rest can wait until tomorrow."

Shinobu nods, cheeks still a faint red shade.

x~x~x

A half an hour or so later, everything Shinobu needs is packed and by the door.

"Okay, I'll help Miyagi take these to the car, Shinobu go help your mother and sister set the table." The dean smiles.

"Alright." Shinobu murmurs in response looking at his feet at he goes into the kitchen.

Grabbing two of the duffel bags, the dean smiles. "Come on Miyagi, lets get this all loaded."

Miyagi grabs the other three bags and nods. "Okay, I'm hungry anyway." He laughs.

Throwing the bags into the trunk, Miyagi slams it shut. "Now lets go eat!"

The dean laughs and they walk back into the house, only to find two broken plates, Shinobu crying on the floor surrounded by shattered glass, and his mother restraining Risako.

"What the hell happened in here in the three minutes we where gone?" The dean booms, causing his wife and Risako to look at him. Shinobu just hugs his knees tighter and refuses to look up.

"Risako started questioning Shinobu, and when he wouldn't answer, she lost her temper and threw some of the plates." His wife explains. "I was in the other room when I heard the glass break. I rushed in and pried her off, but he wont move."

Miyagi kneels down next to Shinobu and forces him to look up. "Shinobu..." He wipes away the teen's tears, and looks at the cut on his cheek. Standing, Miyagi clenches his teeth and fists and glares at his ex-wife. "Come on Shinobu, we'll just come over for lunch tomorrow."

Shinobu nods, and Miyagi helps him up.

The dean sighs. "I'm sorry for Risako's behavior. See you two for lunch tomorrow."

Miyagi nods, wrapping an arm around Shinobu's waist, leading him out of the house and to the car.

Once in the car, Miyagi sighs and looks at Shinobu out of the corner of his eye as he pull out of the drive way.

"What did she want to know?" He asks the teen calmly, eyes on the road.

Shinobu sniffles and hiccups. "Sh-she wanted to know why I was moving in, because when you two were married I had no interest in even looking at you. She wanted to know what changed. I just turned cherry red and avoided looking her in the eye. So she lost her temper and through the plates at me.." He sniffles again. "That's it.."

Miyagi mumbles angrily under his breath. "It's not of her goddammed business."

Shinobu stares at him lap "... I know.." Fresh tears start falling from his eyes.

Miyagi notices and pulls the car over. Undoing both their seat belts, Miyagi pulls Shinobu into his lap and holds him. "Shinobu, it's not your fault, don't get so upset with yourself."

Shinobu nobs coughing slightly. "I-I kn-know.. b-but.." He hiccups gripping his lovers shirt tightly.

Miyagi forces the teen to look him in the eyes. "No buts Shinobu, it's not your fault, end of story."

Shinobu adverts his eyes. "Okay..."

Miyagi kisses his forehead, gently putting him back into the passenger seat, and buckling him up again, then buckling himself in. He looks over at the teen and smiles softly. "I know just how to make you feel better Shinobu."

Despite his mood, Shinobu knows just what Miyagi is getting at, and mumbles a soft "perverted old man" before staring out the window, holding back a few more tears.

Miyagi chuckles hearing the teen's mumbled words. "But you love me anyway."  
_

A/N: I'm sorry it took forever! I'm working on a bunch of stories at once, and the writer's block didn't help.. I felt I needed to update this one, next chapter I'm gonna try to throw in a lemon.


	4. Loving

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica, or the terrorist pair. ;sobs;

Warnings: Usual; OOC, spelling and grammar. Lemon anyone? :D  
_

Shinobu doesn't acknowledge what Miyagi said and stares out the window, his thoughts racing a million miles an hour.

'Why did it have to turn out like this? I knew nee-chan wouldn't be happy, but I never thought she'd get so violent!' He absentmindedly touches the cut on his cheek.

Twenty minutes later, they pull into the parking garage at Miyagi's apartment.

"Hey, Shinobu, we're home. Lets get your bags inside and then we can relax for the night."

"Mhmm..." Shinobu mumbles, getting out of the car.

Miyagi sighs, and pops the trunk.

The two both grab two duffel bags. Miyagi closes the trunk, and then they walk together to the apartment.

Once getting everything put away in it's new place, the lovers sit on the couch in the living room. An eery silence hanging thickly over the room.

Shinobu clears his through, feeling uneasy. "Mi-Miyagi?"

Miyagi looks at the boy with soft eyes. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry I'm such a bother to you... maybe I should of just kept sneaking over.."

Miyagi chuckles. "And re-pack everything? The cat's out of the bag, so you might as well just stay here."

Shinobu blushes lightly, tentatively leaning onto his lovers shoulder.

Miyagi smiles, wrapping his arm around Shinobu's shoulder. "Come on, you've had a long day. Lets go to bed early tonight."

Shinobu blinks at his lover. "And just go to sleep?"

Miyagi chuckles and raises an eyebrow. "Did you want to do something else?"

Shinobu's face lights up red. "No! I just wasn't sure what you meant, you perverted old man."

Miyagi laughs, getting up from the couch. "Come on."

Shinobu pushes himself off the couch and slugishly wanders to the bedroom.

Miyagi fallows quietly, worried if his lover will be okay in the morning.

Shinobu settles into the bed, curling into the sheets. Miyagi lays down next to the teen, watching him with worried eyes.

Shinobu turns over, glaring at the older man. "What?" He bites out.

Miyagi pets the teens caramel hair. "Nothing." He lies.

"Tch.."

x~x~x

After of an hour of silence, Shinobu warily nuzzling against Miyagi's shoulder. "Miyagi..." He whispers more to himself then his lover.

Miyagi smiles drowsily, having almost been asleep. "Yes Shinobu?"

The teens eyes shoot wide open, not expecting a reply. "N-nothing... I thought you were asleep.."

"I almost was, but then I heard my name roll off your tongue." He smirks playfully at the now blushing teen.

Shinobu chokes down the lump in his throat. "I-I can't sleep... c-could you maybe... help me feel better?" He murmurs shyly, cheeks darkening.

Miyagi smiles, and hugs the teen close. "Sure thing Shinobu." With that, he switches their postions so he's on top of the teen, raining gently kisses over his face.

Shinobu whimpers as the gentle touch, wrapping his arms around the mans neck. "Kiss..." Shinobu murmurs shyly, pouting a bit.

Miyagi smiles warmly and complys, kissing the teen softly on the mouth. Shinobu hums happily at this, returning the gentle kiss.

While keeping Shinobu's mouth busy, Miyagi slowly undoes the buttons on the teen's night shirt. Playfully tweeking his nipples once the shirt is open.

Shinobu pulls back from the kiss to gasp; and Miyagi takes the chance to lean back in and slip his tongue into his young lovers mouth.

Shinobu arches his back as Miyagi twists his right nipple.

The two breath heavily into each others mouthes, having long ago learned how to breath without breaking their kiss.

Shinobu moves his arm from around Miyagi's neck and shakily move them to the bottom of his lovers own night shirt, hastily pulling at the fabric.

Miyagi breaks the kiss long enough to remove his shirt before returning his attention to Shinobu.

Insted of returning to the teens moist cavern, Miyagi ducks lower and lovingly bites at Shinobu's throat.

"Ah.. ha.." Shinobu pants heavily, tilting his head back so Miyagi can mark his neck even more.

Miyagi smiles at this, hands snaking down to toy with the hem of Shinobu's boxers.

Shinobu's hips buck up involentarly as a soft moan slips past his lips.

"Want me to continue?" Miyagi asks, not wanting to rush the teen when he's so distraut.

Shinobu fists the sheets, figitting. "Uh.. uh-huh.."

Miyagi smiles again, leaning up to kiss the teen on the forehead. "As you wish."

He slips his hand past the elastic band on his lovers boxers, and lightly strokes his throbbing cock with the tips on his fingers, before moving his hand farther downward, and foddling the teens balls.

Shinobu chokes on his breath while Miyagi pleasures him.

Happy with the reaction Miyagi removes his hand from the teens underwear, before hastily removing the annoying piece of cloth.

Shinobu shivers, fully exposed to the cool evening air.

Miyagi gently carresses Shinobu's hips, raining more soft kisses down his chest and stomach.

Shinobu moans at the gentle treatment, clenching and unclenching his fists in the sheets.

"More?" Miyagi asks, a slight teasing tone to his voice.

Shinobu disreguards the teasing tone and nods. "M-more.."

Miyagi nods, moving a bit lower to taste his lovers shaft.

Shinobu arches off the bed in surprise, moaning as Miyagi starts bobbing his head.

"Ha.. Ha... Mi-Miyagi.. st-stop.." Shinobu continusly fists the sheets, face flushed, gasping for air.

Miyagi pretends to not have heard the plee and sucks harder, hoping to get the teen off.

It doesn't take long either. After a few more sharp sucks, Shinobu nearly screams as his climax crashes over him.

Miyagi swallows every drop Shinobu has to give, savoring the taste.

Miyagi works on removing his own boxers while his lover comes down from his pleasure high.

When Shinobu's eyes refocus properly, he blushes bright red. Miyagi is laying next to him with nothing on but a warm smile on his face.

Before Miyagi can even ask the teen if he'd like to continue, said teen is on his lover, returning the favor to him.

Miyagi moans deeply, having not really excpected Shinobu to just start sucking him off.

Shinobu moans, loving the feel of his lovers cock in his mouth. He sucks harder, unable to get enough of the feel.

Miyagi groans, forcing the teens mouth off him. "Ha... That was quite good Shinobu, but I'd rather cum inside of you.." Miyagi smirks, making Shinobu's face burn even more.

"O-okay..." Shinobu mumbles, leaning over towards the bedside table, snatching up the little bottle sitting on the edge.

The words no one heard his sister say echo in his ears. "There's no way you really love him! You're just high on hormones; and there's no way he loves you either! You're just an easy fuck to him!"

Tears start collecting in the corners of his eyes as he opens the bottle, pouring some on the lube onto his fingers.

Miyagi grabs his wrist, forcing him to stop. He looks up startled. "W-what is it.. M-Miyagi..?"

"Don't force yourself." A soft smile crosses the mans face. "We don't have to continue if you're uncomfortable with it."

Shinobu sniffles. "I-it's not that... I-it's.." He trails off, the words catching on the lump in his throat.

Miyagi sits up, pulling the teen into his arms. "What is it then? Hmm?"

Shinobu hicups, clutching Miyagi's shoulders. "O.. Onee-chan said th-that.. I didn't r-really love you.. that I'm just hyped on hormones.." A low sob rakes through him. "An-and th-that you didn't l-love me either... that I was.. just an... easy fuck.." He chokes back another sob. "To you.."

Miyagi tightens his hold on the teen. "Don't you believe that! I wouldn't of confessed at sensei's grave if I didn't truely love you! Don't let your sister get to you!"

Shinobu burries his face in Miyagi's shoulder, nodding weakly.

After calming down, Shinobu lifts his head and looks at his lover. "C-can we continue..?"

Miyagi smiles warmly and nods, laying Shinobu on the mattress before grabbing the bottle of lube and pouring some onto his fingers.

Positioning his fingers at Shinobu's entrence, he leans in and kisses the teen on the forehead. "I love you Shinobu, remember that."

Shinobu nods, whiggling his hips.

Miyagi kisses him on the lips, slipping a finger inside his lover.

Shinobu whimpers into the kiss, raising his hips up.

Miyagi takes the que and a second finger joins the first.

This causes Shinobu to gasp, allowing Miyagi's tongue into his mouth.

Moaning into the lip lock Shinobu raises his hips higher, trying to get his lover to touch that spot.

Miyagi smiles to himself as another finger penetrates the teens orifice, stretching the muscles.

Shinobu moans as Miyagi's fingers nudge his prostate. Miyagi continues these movements, teasing the teen.

Breaking their lip lock, Shinobu gasps for air. "St-stop teasing.."

Miyagi nods, removing his fingers. Shinobu whines at the empty feeling. "Shh... shh. Just a minute." Miyagi coos, pouring more lube onto his hand, before using it to slick his cock.

Miyagi settles between the teens spread legs, positioning himself. "Ready?" Miyagi asks, nuzzling the teens throat.

Shinobu lets out a shakey breath. "Y-yeah.."

Miyagi snaps his hips forward, delving completely into his lovers warmth in a single thrust.

Shinobu bites back a scream. No matter how many times they've done it, it still hurts!

Miyagi stills knowingly, giving the teen time to adjust and relax.

Shinobu lifts his legs and locks them around Miyagi's waist. "Please.." Tears slip down his cheeks.

Worry takes over Miyagi's face, this wasn't normal for Shinobu. "Please what? What's the matter?"

"Please... prove to me how much you really love me.." Shinobu says sniffling.

Miyagi gives a worried smile. "I love you Shinobu, just relax."

Miyagi draws his hips back then slowly pushes forward again, setting a slow, gentle pace.

Shinobu moans softly, stretching up to kiss his lover.

Miyagi returns the kiss, continuing at a gentle pace.

Passion hangs heavy in the air as the full moon shines in on the two lovers as they prove to one another just how much love they share.  
_

D: Gah! Sorry for the horrid sappy ending! I will have at least one more chapter up before I call this story done!


End file.
